The Night It Rained Slime
Hee-Hee-Hee. A HORRIFYING-HELLO to you all kiddies. This time I have a tale OOZING IN SLIME! It's about what a group of teenage bullies encounter in the outside of a cabin deep in the FEAREST ha-ha. I call it... It was an August day in 1950, when a group of ten teenage bullies arrived in two cars at a cabin in the woods of northern-Oregon. They all got out of the cars, smoking cigarettes, together. "Come on guys, let's party!" one of them called to the others. They cheered and ran into the cabin. That afternoon, a boy carried a fishing-pole, as he walked on by the cabin. One of the bullies was outside smoking again and stopped him. "Hey, kid, what's with the bald head?" the bully asked the boy. "Howdy, my Pa shaves my head to keep me cool in the summertime" he answered. "Well, I bet your Pa doesn't know it makes ya look like a freak!" the bully laughed and pushed him to the ground. The boy screamed out in pain. All the other bullies rushed out of the cabin. "Look at this bald freak, he says his Daddy shaves his head to keep him cool in the Summer!" the one bully told the other ones. "Yeah, Ken, what a dweeb!" another bully replied. They all laughed and threw mud and dirt on the boy's head. He got to his feet, running off, with his pole. The bullies made chase and Ken kicked him off a cliff nearby as he screamed, killing him. The other bullies laughed. "Let's go" Ken told the other ones. As they returned to the cabin, Ken said to one of the others, "tell nobody about this Jay, alright?". "Okay Ken" Jay agreed. When night fell, Ken, Jay and the rest, played games of Cards at the long table in the cabin's kitchen. The rain came down and it started to thunder too, outside. When four of the bullies finished their card game, one told another, "hey, Ross, I brought some vodka. Let me go get it from in the car". "Alright, Ed, hurry up!" Ross replied. Ed hurried out to one of the cars and saw something moving in the rain. It was short and scrawny. Ed found the rain became yellow slime. The figure got to Ed and he saw with his flashlight, that it was the zombie of the boy. "It's me Jimmy" the dead boy spoke in a froggy-voice. Its skin was light-blue and pale. Its eyes and nostrils glowed-white, along with the inside of ita rotting-mouth. The zombie's white suspenders had holes. "Where's Ed with that vodka?" Ross proclaimed and walked out the door. He saw puddles on the ground of yellow-slime and found the dead-body of Ed, in the driver's seat of the one car, strangled to death. Ross screamed, being attacked by the zombie of Jimmy. The zombie bit into his neck. "Come to Jimmy!!!!!" the zombie croaked, as its flesh peeled and rotted. The other guys heard Ross scream. "What the heck?!" Jay said. They ran out of the cabin and Jay got a bottle of Popov Vodka out of the one car, drinking some of it. "HOLY HECK MAN, ED'S DEAD!!!!" another bully shouted and six of them ran to the other car, driving away. As they drove, the zombie of Jimmy jumped onto the hood, screaming, as his skin rotted and his eyes glowed-white. The bullies screamed in terror, going off the cliff, wrecking the car and being killed. Ken and Jay stood in the pouring-slime, as it rained down in sheets on them. "This is slime, what the heck?!?" Ken said. He saw the dead corpse of Ross on the ground and screamed. The barefooted-corpse of Jimmy approached him and Jay from the darkness of the woods. The decayed-fleshed zombie swung a hatchet into Jay's back, killing him. Ken screamed and screamed, as the glowing-eyes of Jimmy landed on him. The zombie drove the hatchet into Ken's heaving-chest, killing him, as it croaked in its froggy-voice, "I am Jimmy. Please play with me!!!". The slime stopped raining suddenly and as the moon came out, the sound of the zombie's froggy-laughter was heard. Talk about BURYING THE HATCHET with those guys eh, Kiddies? Well, that's it for this SLIME, until next issue, go on a CHOPPING-SPREE Heh-Heh!